The Letter
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: Yuuki, who is finally 16, wonders about her past and the unexplainable thirst for blood. Upon receiving a letter from her biological mother, can things get better or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Cocoa: wow its been more than a year since i wrote a fanfic:O please review to let me know if i've become rusty or not haha:D hope you enjoy this one(:

1 June 1759

Yuuki,

I know you are curious about your past.

And I want to tell you everything.

I was born in a wealthy family as my father, a well-esteemed man, had a job of high status and was an heir to his father's business and fortune.  
I was always greeted with looks of respect and even envy from whoever I met, whether younger or older.  
I could always easily get my hands on whatever I had my eye on.  
However I was never satisfied with the way my life was.  
I had to be on my guard when I was outside, always getting nagged on about how, unless my behaviour should be lovely and proper, I would shame the family.  
Mother would repeatedly remind me of the importance of speaking good of Father to people whether he was around or not.  
Whether I hated him or not.

There were many unnecessary and exasperating lessons on etiquette which I no choice but to attend.  
I seemed so much like a carefree and blessed lady to everyone, but it was all a facade to me when I viewed the world behind the strict doors of my household.

Yes I do miss my family, despite the incorrigible persona of Father.

The day I first met Rido, I didn't notice him until he spoke.  
He was the youngest son, on an errand to convey a message to Father.  
Contrary to most, i was not caught by his looks, but by his voice.  
I got intrigued by the way he asked a mischievous-intent question in such an innocent way when he saw me attempting to take a bottle a bourbon from the kitchen counter.

"Think you could spare me a sip, miss?" I hesitated, yet was eager to answer, to allow a conversation.

Alas he simply smiled and left before I could.  
I found my interest aroused in this boy.

About a while later, he came over again to deliver a letter. I waited for him to step out of Father's office and shoved him the bottle.  
"Here." I suddenly remembered to smile, doing my best to conceal my awkwardness.  
He showed some surprise and confusion for a fleeting moment before grinning back in comprehension.  
"Thanks." He took a swig and murmuring, "Well that's something I don't drink everyday."  
He coughed a little, which made me laugh.

He paused for a little while, and introduced, "I'm Rido."

"Juri."

Father rushed out of the office and said, "Thank god you're still here." I panicked, but Rido was a step ahead of me as I spotted the bourbon already under the table.

"Your father told me about your recent seventeenth birthday in this letter," Father handed him an envelope and continued, "Take this and buy yourself something good."

Rido gratefully accepted and thanked him and left me watching him walk out of the doors.

The following months, I spent my free time with Rido.  
He was the only friend I could be myself with, there was no need to keep watching my own actions around him.  
He was quiet, but in a mutually comforting way.  
He showed me what was life about, not the mundane routines we go through.  
He told me what he felt love was, and I listened as if I have never heard anything before.

It was a year later that I heard the most ridiculous news.  
I was to marry a man when I turned nineteen.  
I could not have made my refusal any more blatant my locking myself in my room.  
I stated clearly that I would not consent to an arranged marriage and it made Father throw such an apoplectic rage that it was pernicious to be in the same room as him.

I refused to eat and even drink, and the strike continued until Rido came over to persuade me.  
I remembered Father got suspicious but Rido assured him that it was only friendship between us.  
I was hurt, because that was not what i wanted it to be.  
Still, I didn't show it, because I should have known better.

I do feel that it was truly comedic when I first met Haruka.  
He surprised me by being much better-looking than I had expected, and treating me with such patience.  
We had a meal together with Father and Mother and he talked to them sincerely.  
Occasionally he would smile at me to keep me in the conversation, but I just scowled at him.

Food came and he asked me to pass to salt.  
I was just so annoyed with him, so I crossly muttered for him to take it himself.  
He nodded and said, "I'll try my best." and stretched his arm like his life depended on it.  
The somewhat comical sight of him made Mother laugh, and I was left with no choice but to pass it to him.  
What took me aback was that i heard him tell Father that it was a pleasure to have met him, and he said it like he meant it.

I was genuinely confused, nonetheless, couldn't help but to left with the impression of a good gentleman.

I met Rido again, at the pier this time.  
He asked what was Haruka like.  
I didn't want to make him sound too good in front of Rido, so I simply said he turned out to be a nice man.  
Rido then turned to stare, stared straight into me and asked if I like Haruka.  
I knew he just meant to inquire if i could get acquainted with Haruka, but the way he asked-

It made me wonder if he knew i was deeply infatuated with him, that he'd randomly pop into my thoughts, that maybe he was asking if I was attracted to Haruka.

I recalled so clearly the unfamiliar feeling washing over me when he let go of my hand after he walked me home that day.

I could understand that Haruka loved me.  
He did not tell, not once, but he would show me.  
He made me laugh, despite my trying to resist, taught me many useful things, and even helped me with my studies.  
Why did he seem to be trying so hard to "please" a girl who only frowned at him?  
Especially when he, given his status, has many pretty young ladies to please him?  
Was this love?  
I could never comprehend, so I finally asked him why.

"Its because you're real. You would not treat me in some special way when what you're actually after is what my family possesses."

"This is not my usual treatment to anybody." I did not know what I admitted it, maybe I was hoping to change the way he thought of me, "I hardly smile around you because I don't want to have to marry you in due of what Father says."

"I know." He took my hand very gently, "I'm treating you like this only to earn your love because I want to marry you." And he didn't let go.

Days later I decided to marry Haruka.  
I told Rido about my decision when I met him.  
He blatantly asked me why.

"Because I... love him."

"... You can't."

He was quiet, and I could tell he was angry.  
The reason behind his anger, however, was too vague to me.

I inhaled and asked, "Are you angry?"

"Yes."

I faltered before asking, "W-why?"

He didn't respond, embarrassed, I took it that he wasn't going to answer my question.

"Because," he inhaled sharply, "I thought you would love me."

(continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Cocoa: Hey wow thanks for the encouraging reviews:D hope you like this chapter too cos i think this one's pretty good haha.

* * *

"I…"

I wanted to say something so badly, something that would somehow salvage the situation between the two of us.

"Go home."

He said it so coldly it made me want to cry.  
I bit my lip but dare not look at him.  
I remember trembling as I stood up and running off with tears streaking my cheeks.

As I went to bed that day, I couldn't stop chiding myself.  
I felt like such a fool, disregarding Rido's feelings.  
A horrible feeling shook me as I realised that I've only been thinking about myself.  
The truth that gripped me made me sick with guilt and regret.  
Rido had been loving me all this while, why did I ignore it?

Haruka was extremely worried about me, especially when he saw the tear stains on my cheeks and my pillow.  
But he did not ask me anything.  
He just hugged me.  
I lay limp in his embrace, staring blankly into space.

"It's okay, Juri, its okay." He stroked my hair and then I just cried afresh.  
Burying my head into his chest and enveloping my arms around him, I allowed myself to cry.

For two weeks, I didn't talk to Rido.  
I felt like our relationship, which I was unsure of what it was, was over.  
I already had a fiancé, there was no need for me to see another guy.

Apprarently our destiny was not going to end that soon, as on my eighteenth birthday, Rido did something I completely did not expect.  
He had suggested to Father that he and I should go overseas for a month to learn more about the world outside.  
Father felt that it was indeed a good learning experience and gave his consent, but made Aunt Yume to join us.

When asked, I said yes.  
I never expected Rido to do something like that, much more come back into my life.  
I did not really give it a thought, it was as if my heart reacted faster than my mind, and I just agreed.  
Was it because I wanted to see him again?

Upon arriving in Korea and out of Aunt's Yume sight, Rido kissed me.  
I was beyond flummoxed, as I stared wide-eyed at him, not knowing how else to respond.

It was as if I haven't seen him for too long, he was full of surprises that day, now that I look back at it.

.

Rido.

Rido. I'm so sorry.

.

He was always so much faster than me, because as I was about to retort, he kneeled before me.  
Without looking up, he held a ring to me.

"Will you marry me?"

If I were the fainting type, I would have had passed out.

Either way, I couldn't take so much of his little 'presents'.  
I collapsed to my own knees and whispered, "W-wha-"

"I'm sorry, Juri," He finally looked at me, though his voice was soft, his gaze was strong, "Its just that I thought I was going to be the one to marry you but… and when you told me you loved him and chose him, I just…"

"Rido," I exhaled, realising that I had been holding my breath all the while, "Was this why you brought me here?"

"I thought about it for really long. I just wanted you as my wife so bad." He smiled quite wistfully, "So I thought if I can never wed you in Japan, I can officially do it here."

It felt like infinite silence.

"So… will you marry me?" He held my fourth finger gingerly, giving me one of his best smiles.

.

If only I knew.  
If only I knew what a stupid thing it would be to do that.

Still, one never knows the future.  
One never thinks of the consequences.

.

I took the ring from his hand and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes." I murmured.

"Aunt Yume," I called brightly, "Can Rido and I go to the East temple today?"

"At this hour?" She asked, bemused.

"Yes. Its traditional to do it at eleven o'clock." I nodded, "I want to pray a blessing over Rido before we return to Japan."

Aunt Yume seemed to hesitate while considering, and I expected that she would not allow us to go.

"Alright. Make sure you come back before midnight. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you!"

I was excited, but not afraid.  
Rido arranged for a priest to witness for us, and there would only be the three of us in the temple.

It was pretty fast, how the marriage went.  
We followed the procedures and were finally pronounced man and wife.  
And despite it being a simple one, I was more exhilarated than expected.

I was finally and officially Rido's wife.

"My wife, Juri." He announced proudly.

As promised, we arrived back before midnight, keeping Aunt Yume far from suspicion.

It must have been around two in the morning, when I heard a soft knock on the door.

Aunt Yume was sound asleep beside me, so I carefully pulled the covers away and slipped out of the room.

"You couldn't sleep too?" He smiled, hugging me from the side.

"I just got married, how can I sleep?" I half-teased, enjoying the very moment of being together.

"Come," he instructed, and brought me to his room.

At that moment I was nervous.  
Did he intend for us to fulfill the first night for a couple?  
He lay the mattress for me and I began to panic.

"Ri-rido." I stuttered.

He seemed to be oblivious, or perhaps he was ignoring my uneasiness and pulled me down to sit beside him.

"Here," He handed me a bottle or bourbon.

I could not help but to laugh.  
The thing that first made him approach me.  
Maybe it was because I was jumpy on the inside, and laughter was the only way to rid the tension, so I kept giggling.

Rido was amused, and started to drink.  
He drank nearly half the bottle, and handed it to me again.  
I also drank, letting the guilt fill me.  
However, I did not want to get drunk.  
I needed my mind to be clear.

The alcohol took effect on Rido, who was getting slightly irrational and drowsy.  
He finished the bottle of bourbon and fell against me.  
I was sandwiched between him and the wall and I got alarmed all over again.  
Rido lay his head against my chest and mumbled that he could hear my heart beat.

I stayed absolutely still, not even daring to breathe.  
He lifted his head and kissed me on the lips, and started to lick my chin.  
His hands unbuttoned the collar button of my blouse and I realized I was shivering.  
I was not afraid of him, but I was afraid of what may happen that I may regret.  
Still, I did not move.

He went to licking my neck and suddenly I felt a jolt.

My neck felt like it had been stabbed.  
I smelt blood and I started to whimper.  
_What was going on??_

He stayed at my neck for a while before continuing to unbutton my blouse.  
I slowly pushed him away, and he fell back on the mattress, asleep.  
What I saw made me want to scream.

I saw fangs, protruding at the side of his mouth.  
And they were stained with blood.  
My blood.

I felt cold as I swallowed back the scream.  
Shaking, I willed my hands to touch my neck.  
It was warm and wet.

I sat frozen, trying to calm myself.  
Nothing much happened, I tried to convince myself, I'm still alive.  
Rido did not harm me, he just… took some of my blood.

Before I could think further, my mind became cloudy.  
My head felt heavy and my wound was throbbing.  
Every single part of my body felt numb.  
It was as if my soul left my body.  
I shut my eyes and everything become black.

.

Suddenly, I felt unexplainably hungry.  
For blood.  
There was nothing occupying my mind except the thirst of blood.  
I could not care about anything else, and headed for Rido's neck.

When I finished, it was as though my mind returned to me.  
My emotions came back.  
It was all anxiety.  
_What exactly had happened?_

I got up and rushed to the bathroom, panting heavily.  
I kept telling myself to keep calm and turned on the lights.  
I gasped in horror as I caught my reflection.  
The sides of my mouth harboured fangs, long, white and tinged with blood.  
Just like Rido's.

And the pupils in my eyes were tinted a dark red colour.

I immediately washed my face and neck, hoping to remove any evidence of what had occurred.  
Yet, only blood was removed.  
The change that had happened to my face remained.

I stealthily returned to my room, relieved to a certain extent that Aunt Yume was still asleep.  
I crawled back into bed, closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep.

But how could I sleep?  
Knowing what I had just become.


	3. Chapter 3

Cocoa: A million apologies for taking so absolutely long to update. I was overseas for some time and i really didn't have time to write. Please continue to r&r thanks(:

* * *

"Please take good care of her, and treat her like your own." I heard an unknown voice saying.

Where was I?

"I will, on account that you have saved me." I saw father, bowing with his right hand to his heart, in front of a woman I did not recognise. The woman was beautiful, with opalescent skin and defined features. She looked innocent, but had a dangerous aura about her. She was a vampire. And she seemed to be crying, on the inside.

"I have sealed her powers in her, and she will be awaken by Haruka Kuran when she turns nineteen."

I saw who they were referring to.

A toddler, with features resembling the mysterious lady, looked straight into me.

She was me.

.

"Juri?"

I slowly lifted my eyelids and immediately shut them due to the piercing bright light.

"Juri are feeling okay?" I heard Aunt Yume ask worriedly.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes again. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust as I sat up, and very suddenly, I felt too awake to be normal.

"You slept for days! I kept thinking you died!" Aunt Yume exclaimed, sounding excited and relieved at the same time.

I was shocked that I slept for such a long period, and memories of the last night I was conscious came rushing back into my mind. My hands automatically grabbed my collar to hide any mark that may remain on my neck.

My eyes!

I remembered horrifically, but Aunt Yume didn't seem to notice anything different about me, as she went on about how her brother would kill her if I did happen to pass away under her care.

"Where's Rido?" I managed to ask, afraid.

"I'm here dying of worry over you and the first person you think about is him." Aunt Yume lamented, shaking her head, "He's at home."

"Home?" I echoed.

"Yes, we're back in Japan as you can see." Aunt Yume pointed out, and I saw that I was indeed in my room.

"Sorry to make you worry, Aunt Yume. I'm going to get some water." I apologised and got out of bed.

"You sure you don't need help?" She called from behind.

I went to the mirror and saw that my eyes were of a normal hue of black. Looking around to check that no one else was around, I cautiously opened my collar button.

There on the left side of my neck, was a mark. It was a shape of a ring, a small red circle framed by a bigger red circle.

And I let a gasp.

Haruka was behind me in the reflection, an expression of indescribable fury.

"Haru-"

"WHO DID THIS?" He shouted, outraged.

"No, wait its not-" I stammered, frightened by his reaction. I have never seen Haruka this way.

"WHO DID THIS?" He repeated his question angrily, gripping my collar.

I was close to tears, and begged, "Please don't act this way."

He slowly let go and inhaled deeply.

I kept quiet, for I was still afraid.

He was silent too, and was looking away.

"Tell me." He finally said, his words sounding like a true command.

And I did, everything from the trip to the dream.

"Juri, we belong in the same family." Haruka said, sounding very grave, "We're fated together."

He paused and continued, "You were able to be re-awaken because Rido is a true blood, but he is not supposed to be with you."

I took in what Haruka said with shock, and felt excruciatingly disgusting for what I had done.

"I'm sorry, Haruka," Tears uncontrollably travelled down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I did not know." I held his wrist, hoping that he would somehow forgive me.

He stayed absolutely wordless like a statue, leaving me feeling devasted.

.

Another day passed with me feeling dazed and only moving to have my meals.  
I worried deeply for my future, and what would happen if Rido and Haruka both abandoned me for what I've done.  
.

The next day I dreaded getting up.  
I immediately shot awake when I sensed Haruka coming up the stairs.

I looked at him, fingers gripping the blanket.

Then he smiled.

"Let's get married. Before you turn nineteen."

I was absolutely speechless.

It took me a minute before I ran and embraced him, holding on to him really tight and just letting all the tolerated anxiety flow out in tears.

"Why?"

"Because, I love you." He said it so genuinely that I knew this was truly who I was meant to be with.

.

With Haruka, the time passed so quickly and I soon found out that I was blessed with a kid.  
It was fast, too fast, but we were happy.

He was a lovely boy, just like his father.  
I doted on him so much, but when he was three, my punishment caught up with me.

Sometimes, I would just feel someone watching us.  
Watching me.  
I would get up and be restless, sneaking out of the house to confront whoever it was.

And all I would see is a set of footprints neatly imprinted on the grass.  
No other marks of movement, looking like the absence of a pair of shoes.  
I judged by them that they belonged to a man.

I got more frightened when I found my son at home, after he went missing from my side.  
I got so mad at him, reproaching him for giving me such a scare.  
He only but cried and said a man wanted to buy him some candy before sending him home.

He would say no further when I asked, begged him too.

For one whole day my son was completely gone.  
Then I found him, standing on that very set of footprints outside the house in the middle of the night.  
Still, he was unharmed but afraid I would punish him.

And that very second, he revealed himself.  
Rido stood, with a very unreadable expression.

I was shocked but I demanded, "What were you doing with my son?"

"Our son."


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhmygodd I'm back after forever! Haha I'm am super sorry for the long wait and I am extremely grateful for all the wonderful reviews. Really, thank you guys so much(: Yeah so here it is. Please continue to review cos it is so encouraging and maybe some suggestions on how the story would develop? Heheh thanks:D

* * *

"O_ur_ son?" I hissed.

Rido smiled, showing his ivory white teeth and took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" I screeched, putting my arm around my son.

"Come here, son." He called, extending his hand towards my son.

I glared at him and without taking my eyes off him, I pushed my son behind, "Go inside the house and don't come out." Confused, my son obeyed.

Rido simply shook his head, closing the distance between him and me and twirled his fingers in my hair, "Juri, juri." He whispered, leaning his head towards my neck.

With as much force I could gather, I shoved him away and held down my fury, "Don't. Touch. Me. I hate you for what you did to me, seeing you makes me disgusted as it is already. _Your face_, it just reminds me of all the terrible things that weren't supposed to happen. Our affinity has ended, Rido. And now you come taking my son, telling me he's your son?" My voice was rising and I could feel my heart pulsating in anger, beating with abhorrence for this horrid man.

"My dear Juri, your harsh words pierce my heart. After all, we still _are_ man and wife. No matter how hard you try, you can't erase the fact that our paths crossed, just like you can't deny the fact that _I'm_ the father of your son."

"Are you mad? Kowing you was a mistake from the beginning, so why can't you just leave me alone, Rido?"

"Did you really think your son belongs to Haruka? He's three years old, Juri, and did you forget what we did three years ago, Juri?"

"WE DID NOTHING! In fact, _you_ did everything you could to _me_! Your twisted my fate, awakened me when I wasn't ready and almost cost me my future! So Rido, please," I clenched my fists, "Let go."

Rido didn't speak for a moment, inhaling deeply as he looked up at the black sky. Then he turned to me and smiled, "Never."

And he disappeared, three years, and the only thing he could give me was fear and pain all over again.

.

I sighed and looked at him picking up his things. He seemed so meticulous in collecting his things and making sure they were properly placed in his bag. His small fingers, his bright eyes, his soft hair.

"I'm done, mom." He carried his bag and walked up to me, smiling.

"Let's go." I returned the smile and took his little hand.

It had been months after Rido's last visit, and I was still afraid that he might just appear to snatch my son away. I might not be able to fight when he comes, because I was heavily pregnant with you.

My greatest fears came to past, the night my son went missing. My precious son was nowhere to be found. Haruka caught me crying and I had no choice but to tell him.

I felt so bad and fearful speaking to him about this matter, everything was caused by me. I expected him to be silent and just go to look for our son, but Haruka always does the unexpected because he loves me.

He held me and told me it was going to be fine, stroking my hair like the first time he found me crying.

We followed our son's scent and fortunately found him unharmed.

Rido didn't seem to be surprised at our arrival at all, for the minute he turned to face us, he immediately unleashed a hit on Haruka.

"I'll handle him, just get our son!"

I wish I didn't listen to that. Our son seemed lost but started getting slightly hysterical when sensing the chaos. I had to ignore it and bring our child to safety.

Worry began flooding my mind when I still did not see Haruka coming back.

I had to go back.

But could I really do anything? I didn't want to lose you.

I still had to try.

Following the orders of my trepidation, I headed back. And met with my worst horrors.

From that very point in my life, my world spiralled downwards.

I saw a body motionless on the ground, and the smell of blood filled the air. It was dark and I couldn't see who it was, but my heart was already palpitating. I was scared. I was so scared it was him. What would I do if it was him? I almost wanted to turn and run away. I didn't want to see that the person lying down there was Haruka, I would not be able to accept it.

I approached with a heart that was about to burst, and slowly the bloody face became familiar.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I felt so sick with the horror. All I could do was to weep as I saw my beloved husband fade away. "Ha..ru..ka.." I called between sobs, as I touched his face, a face I would never get to see again. I lifted the necklace from him and placed it in my clenched fist. The hurt wrenched my heart, and tore it into pieces.

"With him out of the way, you're all mine now." I heard a nauseatingly familiar voice declare.

I shut my eyes tight for a second before willing myself the bravery to turn to look at my lover's murderer.

He was smiling with such arrogance it made my stomach churn. He had killed the man I loved for selfish gains, fuelled by ungrounded claims, and now there he stood, laughing at my misery. The pain of loss immediately became abhorrence, a hatred taking root right into the depths of my heart.

"I didn't even get to chance to see him leave!" I struck a deathly blow on Rido, "And now he's gone forever!"

Rido collapsed. I could feel that he was already weakened by the fight with Haruka, as his wounds continued to bleed. He struggled to defend himself as I mercilessly gave everything I've got against him. The agony he had caused me since we met, and how audacious he was to murder Haruka filled my mind to its brim as I collided him with the strongest hit I could manage.

And he was gone.

My mind went blank.

A black sparrow flew and landed right in front of me. It stood strangely still as it looked me in the eye.

My eyes widened as I got up and ran. Ran back to the house, grabbed my son and ran into the night.

The black sparrow was after me. The elders knew what I had done.

Suddenly I fell into a dark hole. The pain in my ankle was excruciating, as I saw a sharp arrow through it, but it could not compare to the pain in my stomach. My son had hit his head and was unconscious.

"You must be Juri." I looked up and saw a man in vampire hunter attire, with a bow in his hands.

Even the humans were ordered to kill me. I felt so helpless, I was going to lose everything.

He seemed to notice my tears and stopped grinning.

At that very moment I struck him unguarded. I was exhausted but I still had a bit of fight in me. For my son and you, I thought, if you were still alive in there. I was about to kill him when I realised there was no point, I was simply wasting time. I was about to flee when unbearable pain overwhelmed me. I was going through labour.

You were so beautiful. I saw you and I started crying all over, you reminded me so much of Haruka.

I then sensed, to my utmost terror, the elders were arriving.

The hunter, who had slightly recovered, seized my son. I screamed, because I was too frail to protect him. The hunter came over and snatched you away, but to my surprise, he wrapped you up in his shirt.

"Because you have spared me, I will take your children to safety… I'm sorry I have to leave you behind."

I nodded, I had no energy to move, let alone run and I had to let him have enough time to escape with my children.

"Call her Yuki, for she was born in the winter. And thank you, Kaien Cross, I will never forget you." I whispered before everything went black.

Tomorrow I will be put to death for causing the deaths of two true bloods.

Yuki, I wrote you this to you so that your past will no longer be a mystery to you, and in hope that I have your forgiveness for causing you the loss of your parents.

Juri Kuran


	5. Chapter 5

HEY I'M BACK AND YUKI IS FINALLY IN THE PICTURE. Haha so please review :)

* * *

Yuki tried to fold the letters, but her fingers were trembling. She gave the attempt a second try, only to fumble and give up, leaving them to fall onto the ground. Yuki reached to wipe her nose, and realised that she had been crying.

She felt so stupid. She was Yuki, vampire slayer, guardian of the night, never flinched at the blood-thirsty fangs bared in her face, crying at a few pieces of paper. But she couldn't even bring herself to laugh. Or think. Or feel. Suddenly she just felt so numb.

Everything was as still as her. Only the snowy breeze blowing into her window. Yuki closed her eyes, and for a moment, she just concentrated on breathing. For now, that was all she could manage.

Slowly, she ran the facts through her mind. Her parents were vampires. She was a vampire. The creatures she had been hunting since she was eleven. A true-blood. Her mind reeled.

Kaname was her brother. Despite having only seeing him once, she could remember his face clearly. His dark, smooth hair, his eyes. Deep and tinted crimson.

Yuki's eyes flew open. _Where was he now?_ She scrambled to pick up the letters, before gently aligning them together and neatly placing them back into the envelope. After leaving it sitting on the table, she dashed off to Chairman Cross' office.

"Just because I train vampire hunters doesn't mean that I am awake every hour of the day." Were the first words tumbling out of Chairman Cross' mouth. Until he rubbed his eyes and saw that it was his foster daughter who was at the door. And it occurred to him what he had handed her earlier in the day.

"Are you alright? What is it?"

To his perplexity, she smiled. "I'm fine, I just- May I come in first?"

"Of course! I'm sorry!"

When they were both comfortably seated in the living room, Chairman Cross gestured for Yuki to continue.

"I know you gave me the letter in the morning but I," Yuki shifted in her seat awkwardly, "I only had the courage to read it just a while ago, so I'm sorry for showing up here at this hour."

"No, its fine. I know how important this is to you. And you must be dying to know something to run here now."

"I just wanted to find out where Kaname is. And if- if he knows about me."

"He does. He never wanted to leave you, and even wanted to be the one to hand the letter to you himself."

"But?"

"He was summoned by The Elders to serve in the head council."

"Don't they know about h- our father?"

"Of course. The Elders know everything. But Kuran is still vampire royalty, more elite than the normal true-bloods, so instead of killing your bloodline off, why not use you?"

Yuki cringed. "So he's a prisoner there?"

"Something like that. But he is willing, as long as you're off the hook."

"That means that they know about me too?"

"No, no, if they did I don't know what they would do to you."

"But Kaname?"

"He's male."

Yuki allowed the answer to sink into her.

The Chairman gave her some time before continuing, "I know that you'd want to see him, so I was thinking of asking Zero to take you there. Tomorrow of course."

Yuki jumped from her seat, "Really? Chairman?"

Chairman Cross smiled at her excitement and nodded. "Retire to your room for now. I'd send you off tomorrow."

* * *

So white. Yuki couldn't take her eyes off the snow falling from the sky. It was so pure, so beautiful. It made her think of her mother, who named her after the pretty snowflakes. Slowly, she opened her palm and let them touch her skin, and she watched them, melting at her warmth.

"Let's go." Zero called, picking up their things.

Yuki obeyed, following him into the train. It was already a day since both of them have left the Academy. At the moment, Yuki had a lot on her mind. She was through digesting all she had discovered the day before but the emotions that came with realising she was on her way to meeting her brother, her soulmate again after all these years overwhelmed her. She sighed and stared out of the window. The snow seemed to be growing heavier.

Yuki woke up, suddenly aware that she had fallen asleep. She yawned and glanced outside. It seemed as though it was just minutes ago when the entire scenery was painted white. Now it was pitch black. Maybe it was the cold, for she still felt lethargy creeping in. Yuki was on the brink of dozing off until she noticed Zero's absence.

_To the restroom, perhaps. Where could he possibly go at this hour?_

She sat back and waited, struggling to keep her eyes open. Suddenly she heard a shrill scream, but it disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared. Yuki sat upright, wondering if it was her ears playing tricks on her. She contemplated finding the source of the scream, but hastily decided against it. She didn't want to get herself or Zero into any trouble that will hinder their journey. Soon, she was approaching slumber again.

* * *

Yuki felt warm. She lifted an eyelid with no sense of orientation. It dawned on her where she was, what day it was, and at that very instant, she was wrapped up in Zero. She discovered that she was sitting on his lap and had her head on his shoulder while his long arms were around her. She remained motionless as he had his head rested on hers. Silent, she listened to his breathing. It was almost comforting. Yuki felt like she was falling in love again. She tried to stop her heartbeat from increasing, to no avail. It was not helping that he smelt of fresh snow.

The memory of them then surfaced in her mind. Zero was always there for her when she felt lonely, abandoned. He was like a brother to her, until they both realised he was something more. He had kissed her. Tasted her tears, her cheeks, her lips. And there was no more turning back. She snuggled into his chest, and thought about how he had reacted when he found out about her and Kaname three days ago.

Being him cool self, he simply left the room. Only, when he returned, his hand was bleeding badly. And he walked right past her. Ignoring her when she tugged at his arm, crying. Now in his embrace, she knew his anger had completely dissipated. Zero woke up and looked at her. Yuki leaned forward to kiss his cheek, hoping that he had not seen the tear that had escaped her eye.

Their future together was gone.

* * *

The train journey never seemed to end. Yuki reached for the bottle of water for the thirst was getting stronger every minute. Weirdly, no matter how much she drank, her throat still felt parched. _Blood._

Yuki was startled at the thought that entered her mind. But she was not a vampire. Not yet.

She stood up to look for Zero. He was nowhere to be found.

Her feet started to pick up pace, carriage after carriage was empty. She then heard a muffled scream. It came from the opposite end of the train. Yuki ran, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but her breathing was getting louder. _Where is Zero?_

She pushed opened the doors of the last carriage and stumbled back in horror. Blood was everywhere. And in the midst of it, stood Zero, holding an unconscious young lady. Yuki saw his eyes, bright scarlett. He dropped the female body that was still bleeding from the neck and slowly made his way towards her.

Yuki couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. All that came to mind were her mother's words.

_I was not afraid of him, but I was afraid of what may happen that I may regret._  
_Still, I did not move._

Zero came closer, and he smiled with his fangs showing.

_I saw fangs, protruding at the side of his mouth._  
_And they were stained with blood._  
_My blood._

"Well, it is about time you found out about me." Yuki heard him say, though his mouth barely made a sound, "Don't you want a taste too?"

He traced her neck with his fingertips as he went behind her. He stroked the same area where her main vein was. The wind blowed crazily. Yuki's heart was on the verge of exploding. She felt Zero reach down to her neck. She couldn't do anything but shiver. Instead of sinking his fangs, Zero kissed it. He whispered, "Did you know that I am a trueblood? I could take a bite and-"

_and suddenly I felt a jolt._

Yuki found enough strength to overcome her fear and escaped his hold on her. She ran and ran and did not hesitate at the edge of the moving train.

She jumped.


	6. The Final Chapter

The End :) Thanks for supporting me all the way despite all the silly long waits~

_THANK YOU_ **Bluesparkleification, Ashlyn Darke, The Three Gospels, Beautiful aneantissement, Pridemunkeyz, XxNightShroudxX, ilovev-guys, RimaLovesShiki.**

* * *

The world stopped moving. _Am I dead?_

One by one, Yuki's senses came to life. First she saw white everywhere. She smelt snow. She felt cold. And she heard the train leaving. Her heart leaped. Her vampire instincts must have saved her because she had landed nicely without a scratch. Immediately she started running. She didn't know where she was heading but she allowed her feet to lead her. Anywhere but where Zero was.

It occurred to Yuki that Zero wasn't even bringing her to see Kaname. He must have been planning for them to head as far away together. With the adrenaline rush and all the panic from the revelation, she could hardly catch her breath. Yuki was getting even more afraid for it was absolute darkness everywhere she went and she had no idea where Kaname was. _I'm never going to find him!_

Yuki could run no more. She collapsed and cried.

_Blood._

Yuki scrambled to get a piece of flinty rock. It was difficult to see, but using her hands as eyes, she quickly found it. She cut herself on the finger deeply and with the thick, red fluid, she wrote Kaname's name on the ground. A place flashed across her mind. Suddenly she comprehended where her brother was. Yuki didn't bother to analyse what had just happened and chose to start walking. It was soon morning. Despite the beauty of the arriving dawn, Yuki couldn't care less to look.

She did not know how long she had been walking without food, water or rest. Her body was screaming at her to lie down, but she would not listen. And suddenly, everything turned black.

* * *

Shoes? Yuki looked up and saw Zero. She wanted to scream when she noticed something different about him. His eyes were filled with concern and bewilderment. "Are you alright?" He extended a hand to her. He seemed like the Zero she knew. _What is going on? _Yuki wondered if she had imagined the whole thing in the train. She definitely did. The chill of the weather must have got to her.

Yuki reached out but instantaneously jerked her hand back. She knew how he found her. Her blood.

Zero's innocence crumbled with a devilish smile as he kept his hand. "You _are_ clever."

She felt so badly frightened. Never once was she terrified of vampires. Now she was.

"Oh I forgot to ask, care to guess who my uncle was?" Zero continued.

Yuki was busy searching for ways to escape from him for he was blocking her only way out. Her mind stopped at his question. _Was._ The answer was evident, but she could not respond. She watched him take out a piece of small paper.

"You are not the only one with a letter." He chuckled, letting the paper twirl and land on Yuki's lap.

Yuki's eyes widened at the three words.

**Kill the Kurans. **

"There's no need to be afraid." Zero patted her head, "He is dead, so that is for me to decide."

He paused and pulled her up by the shoulders, "And I've decided that you are mine for an eternity."

"Never." Yuki defied, her strength and will returning, "Let go or I'll kill myself now. I mean it."

Zero shook his head, as if pitying her adolescence, and released her. He strolled past her and sighed, "Your life is but in my hands."

When he turned, Yuki was gone.

* * *

She didn't dare to look at them, because they were staring at her very intensely, with great curiosity. As soon as she got into the huge mansion, several Elder Council vampires appeared around her. All she could manage was to hear their murmurs.

"What boldness she has…" "A human girl coming to a den like this…" "Perhaps she is an offering for…" "Doesn't she look familiar though…"

Abruptly, Yuki felt a presence. A comforting presence.

As Kaname entered the room, the whispers ceased. Paying no attention to everyone except her, he took her by the hand and brought her away.

Kaname closed the door behind them. Yuki was speechless. There was so much to say, but she was uncertain what was appropriate to say to the man that stood before her. Before she could settle on which greeting she should take, Kaname embraced her.

"I missed you. So much."

At his words, Yuki couldn't stop crying. She wasn't weak but she felt as though she had gone through hell. Her knees were giving way, but Kaname held her. Lightly he kissed her forehead before getting a good look at her. "Are you alright?" Yuki choked at the irony, but his eyes, cheesy as it sounds, told her this was one vampire she would never be scared of.

Despite everything, right now there was only one thing on her mind.

"Kaname, please show me who the head of the council is."

* * *

The man had a sombre yet languorous atmosphere about him. With a forehead of smooth wrinkles and eyes burning as with hellfire, it did not help him look any less menacing that he carried a long, disapproving frown on his face. But Yuki was too furious to be intimidated.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER?" Yuki demanded, shaking with rage.

The Elder raised his eyebrow, amused. His expression only made Yuki angrier.

"You didn't even bother to find out what actually happened! You just came and took everything away from my mother, even though she had already lost so much! And you took my mother away from me!"

By now, a few other members of the council had arrived to hold her by the arms. She couldn't calm down and persisted in glaring at the Elder.

Perceiving that she had gone quiet, he replied easily, "We didn't put your mother to death, dear girl."

"Then explain to me why is she dead!" Tears escaped.

"If you would listen. When we found her in her cell, she was already gone. There were only two letters addressed to Chairman Cross." He shook his head slowly, "Later that day we found out how she had died. She had used her soul to seal in someone's vampire traits. And of course, to keep us from finding her daughter, it was you. _You_ are the reason she died."

Yuki wanted to scream. She wanted to fight. She wanted to wail. She wanted to shout at them that she would never believe their lies.

She couldn't. They weren't lies and as much as she wanted to deny it, she knew it.

Vampires.

How much she despised them.

Yuki did not know where the hate grew from, and why it was against vampires, but it just happened.

"Yuki," she heard Kaname from behind her, "I know you feel very confused right now but-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO CAUSED HER DEATH!"

"You're right, I don't. But I was the one who caused Rido to kill our father. Listen to me, Yuki, for now, and if you don't trust me, you can leave."

* * *

So white. Yuki watched her breath fog up in the cold. She trudged alone, not completely clear where she was heading. She considered cutting herself again, but it had hurt.

"You didn't like what you uncovered, did you?" Zero emerged beside her. Apparently, that was unnecessary.

Yuki admitted, "I didn't."

"So you're not going to go back?"

"I have something important to do."

"Is that so? Killing Kaname is my duty."

"Zero," she inhaled deeply, "my mother died to give me humanity. However, I am unable to deny my true form."

"So you want me to turn you." He concluded.

"No," The wind was blowing so strong it seemed to blow her words away. Her long, ebony black hair was dancing wildly. She looked him in the eyes, "I wanted to do what I had learnt as a human and would never do as a vampire. Something my mother should have done in my situation."

Yuki took out a Bloody Rose gun from her pocket so swiftly and pointed it at Zero's chest. For once, her body complied with her. She pulled the trigger before he could blink.

Kaname stepped out and gazed at Yuki.

She exhaled and smiled. She felt like she was back to her old self. Kaname couldn't help but to smile too.

"Come here." He held her and kissed her.

Yuki kissed back. Never has she felt so exhilarated and breathless at the same time. She loved how he had both hands on her cheeks gently and seemed to never want to stop. Now, her adrenaline was rushing for all the right reasons. Everything felt so natural, even when she arched to expose her neck.

And when his fangs sank in, the world started moving again.


End file.
